


Champion

by LetoaSai



Series: Cliché's [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Engagement, Father and Son, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Sequel, Shifters, Siblings, Talking to dad, completed challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Riku had gotten caught, and was starting to believe he'd be all too happy to marry his champion. He just had to tell his father first.Sequal to Challenge.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Cliché's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572022
Comments: 29
Kudos: 103





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> Prompt: shifter? 
> 
> Sequal to Challenge.

Perspective was a hard thing to understand sometimes. Sometimes perspective could change. Riku had spent months on four legs, wandering across the length of the city and sometimes even out of the city. It hadn’t seemed hard. It hadn’t even seemed like he’d gone as far as he had. 

Now however, he was dashing across the lush grass of his own yard and it seemed to take forever to get to the damn house. He contemplated shifting back to two legs but it seemed like too much trouble. How he could have made it from Paopu Street to home in no time at all, but getting to his house from the gate seemed to take ages was a mystery to him. 

Yes, a mystery, and not because he didn't want to hear any of those ‘i told you so’s’. 

He’d been so annoyed and downright embarrassed when his father issues a _Challenge_ for his hand in marriage. Honestly. He wasn’t one of his stupid siblings who would find such things amusing. He’d said as much too. He'd had a lot to say on the matter. 

Sephiroth however, hadn’t budged. It was tradition and blah blah blah. As if his father didn’t bend tradition whenever it suited _him_. God, he was going to be so smug. 

Riku hopped the last little stone wall that hid the house from the main road and padding up to the back door. 

The front was showy and obnoxious for guests but the back was connected to the kitchen and had a little cat door on the bottom that was never locked. He slipped though, an annoying little bell connected to the flap giving away his position. 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Paine laughed little when she looked up from making herself a cup of coffee. God, that joke was so old… 

His older sister was engaged herself though in no hurry to get to the altar. At least that was one thing they had going for them. Their father wanted grandchildren, he didn’t exactly care how they got them. 

Riku just hissed at her, jumping up onto the counter and waiting until her back was turned to drink out of her coffee cup. Sora’s family didn’t waste their money on coffee. Sensible but god he’d missed it. 

“Hey, you little rat! Out of there.” Paine hissed, flicking her middle finger against his forehead. “What are you even doing back here? What happened to staying a cat forever and never coming back to avoid your fate?” 

He stuck his paw into her coffee to lick it off. 

“Riku! You little bast- where’s your collar?” she interrupted herself as she eyed him, a smirk taking over. “Oh no. Are you serious? Has it even been two months? You damn Tom cat.” 

Riku fur stood on edge, growling in his chest. Paine could be so damn annoying. 

“And now you’re slunk back here to tell dad, right?” 

Riku didn’t dignify that with a response even if he could in that form. So he took action instead by shoving her coffee cup off the counter, not caring at all that it shattered on the floor. 

“You are such a drama queen. Can’t handle being teased at all.” Paine rolled her eyes and snatched Riku up by his neck. “I’ll make sure you don’t get lost going to see dad.” 

Riku howled and kicked and spit, trying to get free but her grip on his neck left him unable to do much. 

She snickered and left the mess behind as she slid down the hall to the staircase that winded up to the second floor. He tried to twist free the whole time, but being the youngest meant he was always a little bullied. He usually just deserved it. 

Paine knocked on the door to their father’s office before popping it open to peer inside. “Hey daddy, you got a second?” 

Sephiroth peered up from the papers he was reading and nodded. “Mhmm,” he waved her in. “What is it?” 

Paine grinned wide. “Someone came home collarless.” She held Riku up who hissed again and struggled to get free. "I think he found himself a champion." 

Sephiroth smiled faintly, amused already. “Is that right? Hello Riku. Stubborn boy, i was beginning to wonder when we’d see you again. I thought i’d have to go looking. Set him down Paine.” 

Paine dropped him without warning and while Riku landed on his feet he still turned to swipe at her.

“Now Riku.” Sephiroth mused, stopping the fight before it could start. “Shift and have a seat.” 

“Yes, Riku. We’re dying to know.” Paine teased. 

Riku swiped at her again before hunching and rising his full height on two feet. “You really are a bitch, sis.” he grumbled, collapsing naked in one of the leather chairs opposite his father’s desk. 

“Don’t cry Riku. You’re too old for that.” Paine replied. 

“Why is your thigh purple.” Sephiroth said, redirecting the conversation. He rose from his desk to move around it to take a closer look. It had been over two months since Riku had been home and the injury was not appreciated. “What happened, is this why you’re back?”

“Mm? Oh. No.” He tsked, face sliding into a scowl. “Those fucking Norts set their dogs on me. One grabbed me briefly. It’s looking better than it was.” 

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed, moving Riku’s leg enough to get a look at the bite mark. 

“Those bastards.” Paine muttered, putting her teasing on hold. “You sure you’re okay?” Sisterly concern shining through momentarily. 

“Yeah, it’s been treated. No infection just bruised now.” Riku explained.

“Good.” Sephiroth’s tone was clipped and precise but it promised there would be hell to pay later. “I’m glad you are well.” He touched his hand to Riku’s hair briefly to ruffle his silver locks. Sephiroth was not overly affectionate but he cared. His little moments of gentleness had increased since their mother had died. He wouldn’t take her place but he could let his children know that he did love them despite his usual cold attitude. 

“Yeah, I’m fine dad.” Riku heaved a sigh, happy to be home despite all of his whining. 

“I think i’ll go tell Kadaj and the others you’re back.” Paine muttered. “And maybe we’ll come up with a little something for the Norts…” She cracked her knuckles as she walked out and Riku couldn’t help but smile a little. If she was going to recruit all of their siblings because he got hurt, there was going to be a war between houses. 

Sephiroth sighed, thinking the same. He dragged a chair closer to sit next to Riku rather then sitting behind his desk again. “So, no collar? I thought you were never going to marry.” He got right too it. No small talk needed. 

Riku shrugged, face heating up. “Maybe i should have been more specific. I’m not going to marry some fancy, spoiled brat more enamored with our name than they are with me.” 

“I see.” Sephiroth lips tipped up. “And you’ve found that?” 

Riku nodded faintly. “It was because of the dogs…” he muttered, explaining his rescue from the dogs by a sweet young man who wasn’t after the Crescent cat at all. He’d just been trying to help out a poor cat in trouble. 

How he’d spent the day watching him and several days with him and his family since then. What amused Sephiroth the most was the fact that Sora wasn’t trying to run to the altar either. He was happy to take it slow and that showed a level of maturity and sincerity that Sephiroth hoped for his children. 

“So he works as an apothecary.” Sephiroth mused, already pleased. “I didn’t know there was a shop on Paopu Street.”

Riku nodded. “I didn’t either. It was their parents shop and now Sora runs it with his brother and sister. It’s… a tiny place really. Easily overlooked but everything i saw was good quality. They make everything themselves and it’s quite a lot of skill. Even if they go without to make the sure they can turn a profit.” 

No coffee, no expensive cuts of meat, no expensive fabrics. They made their work their priority. 

Riku tapped his leg. “It really doesn't hurt at all. They’re quite good.” 

“I see.” Sephiroth muttered. “Amusing our family hails from witches but it sounds like your young man is truly what could pass for a witch these days. Too intriguing.” 

Riku grunted. “They deserve far more attention than what they’re getting. I know they would be sad to lose their parents' shop but they would also probably like to not have to worry about if they’ll be able to afford groceries.” 

“They are the legacy, not the shop itself.” Sephiroth mused, the thought oddly profound. “They’ll come to understand that in time. When do you plan to bring them?” 

“Them?” Riku raised a brow. “What, you want all of them?”

“Well of course. It sounds like your young man has integrity and he would not want to leave his siblings in a tight spot. Well chosen.” 

Riku snorted. “You just want more children.”

“Your mother would have adored the idea and i’m clearly not going to get grandchildren out of you.”

“Dad…” 

“Though you could adopt.” 

“Dad.” Riku snickered. “Sora wants to be friends first and honestly, nothing has ever sounded so good. I think we’ll be a good match.” 

Sephiroth nodded, accepting Riku’s choice. The whole point of the challenge was for Riku to pick his own spouse from the beginning. “He sounds sensible. Reliable. Anyone that can keep a shop running down town must have a good head on their shoulders.” 

Riku cracked a smile. “No, he’s a doofus. Crashing in to save a cat from aggressive dogs without thinking. Singing while he works and whining about wanting to sleep. Still ends up getting everything done like he promises.” 

“That so?” Sephiroth watched him. “You’re sounding a touch in love already Riku.” 

Riku shrugged. He wouldn’t admit to anything just yet, but it might have been true. He’d only hung around Sora’s home a few days before coming home but it was enough. 

If watching Sora work wasn’t enough, watching him around people was just as endearing. He had charm as a salesman and remembered the name of every person that walked into the shop. 

Riku had laid on the very top of a shelf and watched. Sora and his siblings were appreciated for their hard work, even if those in the poorer districts didn’t have many ways to show their thanks. 

Sora was a kind light that drew people towards him. 

“Whatever.” Riku muttered. He could deny it, but his father always, always saw through lies. He wasn’t sure yet if it was love, but it was the closest he’d never been. 

Sephiroth leaned back, looking amused. “So when will you bring this boy to me to meet?” 

“I’ll be avoiding that as long as possible.” 

“I could always go see him myself. His shop can’t be too hard to find.” 

Riku felt the color drain from his face. That would likely _not_ put Sora at ease. “Please don’t..” 

“Then bring him. Dinner on Sunday.” Sephiroth said. “Bring his siblings. I will have yours bugger off for the evening if you like but i want to meet them. Your boy in particular.” 

“Sunday.. Dad that’s too soon.” 

“Sunday.” 

“Dad…” 

“Sunday.” 

Riku sighed. “You do realize i’m trying to not scare him off, right?” 

Sephiroth hummed. “And i can appreciate that, but he needs to know you are serious too.” 

Riku rather thought leaving a fortune in diamonds with him said how serious he was. Poor Sora had hid the collar in a jar which he then hid in a bag of flour, determined to keep it safe. They’d had thefts before. 

It had been...rather adorable. 

“Dad…” 

“It’s just dinner Riku. You won’t be married that night.” 

He sighed, wondering how Sora would react to meeting Sephiroth Crescent. “Okay. Fine…” 

~

It was evening by the time Riku was pawing at the kitchen window, giving a series of loud ‘meows’ to announcing himself. He’d tried the door first but it was thick and no one could hear him. 

The window was a much better idea. 

“Ah, you’re back.” Roxas snorted, sliding the window open so Riku could slip inside. “Thought you’d hightailed it out of here. You still want my brother?” 

Riku meowed again, his conviction obvious as the blond laughed. 

“Good, i guess.” Roxas mused. “If you were the type of guy to propose and then bail you wouldn’t be worth it.” 

Riku really rather agreed. 

He meowed again. 

“Sora your fiancé is back!” Roxas called before looking back at Riku. “Turned the left over stew into shepherd's pie for dinner. We’ll toss you a towel or something to wear again.” Riku was too tall for his and Sora’s clothes. 

Riku purred, looking forward to the food even though he was guilty about being one more mouth for them to feed. All three of them were exceptional cooks but they didn’t exactly have a lot to go around. 

It would hopefully be something he could correct, if they would accept it. They were going to be family so it made sense to him but he knew he had a more heightened sense of entitlement than most. 

Sora came into the kitchen, towel drying his hair from his bath. He smiled a little wider when he saw Riku. That look was going to go straight to Riku's head... “Hey, i thought you were going home today.” 

“Meow.” 

“So you did?” 

Riku flicked his tail back and forth and would never stop being amused by Sora trying to figure out what he was saying while in cat form. 

“Good?” 

“Oh my god, just change, naked boy.” Roxas said. Ugh, they needed to get rid of that nickname. 

“What?” Xion’s voice was laced with curiosity as she walked in. “Oh, hi Riku. Silly, I thought you were talking to Sora.” 

Roxas snickered. “Sora hasn’t walked around naked since we were seven.” 

“I had a bee in my clothes!” Sora groaned. “Don’t talk about that!” 

“Embarrassed?” Roxas teased. “C’mon, there are a billion stories we could tell Riku.” 

Sora threw his wet towel at his brother. “I’d rather you didn’t.” 

Riku watched, entertained and a little envious. He loved his siblings, but they were all a pain in his ass. They bickered constantly and it wasn’t always in a friendly atmosphere. Watching Sora and his siblings laugh as they teased each other was nice. 

They weren’t trying to be hurtful or spiteful, they were just playing. Like kittens… 

Xion started setting the table while Sora finally made his way to Riku and reached out to rub his ears. It pulled a purr right out of him. “So seriously, did you go home?” 

“Meow.” 

“Change.” Sora laughed softly, “Or i’ll start making wild guesses over what happened.” 

It was fun for Riku. Sora was like a big kid and took such joy in little things. He wiggled, loving the attention Sora gave him but jerked to attention when Roxas gasped. A second silver cat, stepping inside the window, red scarf wrapped around his neck.

Riku puffed up, fur standing on end as he hissed. The other just pounced, tackling Riku and leading the two of them into a roll. They scrambled down onto the floor and tussled for dominants. 

“Riku!” Sora gasped, grabbing him and holding him to his chest. Thank goodness Sora didn’t get scratched or Riku would destroy him. 

The other cat just stretched out into his back, looking far too smug. 

“The hell are you?” Roxas asked, gaining his attention. He popped right up and looked at Roxas with a curious gaze, ignoring the way Riku hissed at him. 

“You know him Riku?” Xion asked. 

Riku wiggled out of Sora’s grasped, falling back to the floor where he could change more easily. He did, standing fluidly and not caring one bit about his own nudity. 

“Ephemer!” Riku scowled. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“So yes, he does.” Xion muttered. 

Ephemer just meowed up at Roxas, head tilted. 

“Who is he and why is he meowing at me?” Roxas asked, brow raised in ready made defiance. 

“Riku?” Sora pressed his hand to Riku’s arm and he felt his ire lessen...a little. 

“My brother. Ephemer. Asshole wasn’t supposed to follow me.” Riku said, trying and failing to keep the growl out of his tone. Ephemer was only a year older than him and the closest to him in age out of all his siblings. They usually got on quite well but his curiosity often got him in trouble. 

“Oh?” Sora blinked and all three of them jumped with Ephemer shifted, still sitting on the floor as he looked up at Roxas. 

“Hey, you’re super cute and look like my Ventus. Are you guys related?” Ephemer asked with a grin. The only thing he wore was the red scarf still around his neck. 

Roxas’ brows rose. “No?” 

“Hm, odd.” 

Riku had to admit there was a resemblance. A strong resemblance but that wasn’t the point. “What are you doing here Ephemer?” Riku sighed, fairly annoyed his time with Sora and his family was being encroached on.

His brother turned to him with a grin and then turned his attention to Sora. “Are you Sora?” he stood and Sora trying to avert his gaze was adorable. “I came to meet you.” 

“O-oh?” 

“Ephemer.” Riku hissed. This was so unbelievably uncool. 

His brother just snickered, holding out his hand to Sora. “Nice to meet you! Dad thought Riku might drag his feet so i’m here to make sure he actually invites all of you to dinner on Sunday.” 

“I’ve only been here ten minutes.” Riku complained. He hadn’t had time to do anything.

Ephemer just shrugged and Sora fidgeted. He so hesitantly took his hand to shake. 

“Me? Sephiroth Crescent wants to meet me?” 

“Yep. Of course. It’s not every day Riku gets smitten.” 

Riku could have strangled his brother… 

“All of us though?” Xion asked, exchanging a look with Roxas. 

“Yes!” Ephemer smiled. “Dad would like to meet all three of you. I mean Sora goes without saying but you’re Sora’s family so it’s absolutely important to get to know you too.” 

Riku groaned. “Did he actually send you for this?” 

“Sure did.” Ephemer crossed his arms and beamed. “I couldn’t say no.” He turned back to Roxas. “You really do look like my Ventus.” 

Roxas shrugged. “Okay, great. I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Ventus is Ephemer’s fiancé. They’ve known each other since they were kids though.” Riku explained with a sigh. “You could be twins, honestly.” 

Roxas grunted. “I already have two of those.” He gestured to Xion and Sora. “Don’t need more.” 

Sora was the only one able to stay on track. “Wait, this Sunday?” he squeaked. “Like _this_ Sunday? That’s so soon.” 

Riku nodded. “Dad shows his excitement by being seriously impatient.” 

“Can you blame him. You put on such a production about never getting married.” Ephemer grinned. “Congratulations, by the way. It’s such exciting news.” 

“Oh um…” Sora’s face was inflamed. 

“I did explain to them that we were taking things slow.” Riku heaved a sigh, hoping to sooth Sora a little. 

“That’s good. You...you live like seriously up town…” Sora muttered shyly. They had no reason to wander towards the wealthy parts of town.

Riku cupped his chin and tilted his head up. “You’ll be more than welcome. Promise. Don’t fret over it. My dad is not unhappy with my choice.”

Ephemer smiled a little at the sight. “Yeah, he won’t rush you either. Us being spoken for is pretty much more of a political move that forcing us into marriage. Frankly it’s to avoid forcing us into marriage.” 

That was very true too.. There were too many other high profile families that would love to link their houses. Sephrioth gave his children the option of a choice. 

“That sounds way too damn complicated.” Roxas muttered, sharing a look with Sora. “Better you than me.” 

“Ouch. Thanks a lot Roxy.” 

“Roxy.” Ephemer cooed. “That’s adorable.” 

“Bite me, kitty cat.” Roxas deadpanned, turning to dish out food onto each plate.

“Alright, boys. That’s enough.” Xion chuckled, having apparently ducked out for a second. She was now holding two towels for the Crescents to wear. “Sorry we can’t offer clothes.” 

“Oh don’t apologize.” Ephemer smiled, “We’re used to this aspect of our nature.” 

Roxas snorted, but he did have some manners. “Well have a seat. Dinner is ready.”

Riku winced, adding one more for dinner hadn’t been what he had in mind. 

“Deal! But only if you let me treat you three to breakfast.” Ephemer grinned. At least his brother saw the situation in front of him and acted accordingly. He'd thank him for that later when he wasn't so annoyed. 

Sora just took Riku’s hand and led him to his usual chair he’d been using the last few days. “Everything turned out okay? Right? I’m sure i’m not what your dad expected?” 

Riku smiled. “Are you crazy? My dad is thrilled. You’ll see when you meet him, i know he has a hard reputation but he’s not a tyrant. He’s delighted to meet you and your siblings.” He did make a face. “Is dinner on Sunday okay? He insisted.” 

Sora’s nod was shy, the dusting of pink across his face was too cute. It was ridiculously attractive. “Yeah. I suppose he’ll have to announce your challenge is over too.” 

Riku nodded. “Yeah, but no rush for that either. No one else is going to catch me.” He leaned forward to peck a kiss against Sora’s cheek. Sora’s pleased smile was the only thing that helped him ignore their siblings mocking coos. 

Riku was the real winner of his challenge. Sora was his perfect champion.


End file.
